Dutch Robot Wars: Series 1
Dutch Robot Wars: Series 1 was the original series of Dutch Robot Wars. It was originally broadcast by BNN on Nederland 2 in 2001 and 2002. The series was presented by Rob Kamphues, the pit reporter was Bridget Maasland and commentary was provided by Eric Corton. Format Before Dutch Series 1 was filmed, there were originally going to be forty-eight competing robots, with at least ninety being known to have applied.https://web.archive.org/web/20050415180232/http://www.pulverizer.nl:80/ However, by selection day, the number of competing robots was reduced to thirty-six machines. When the selection process was carried out, at least thirty-four robots were known to have attended. Selection criteria included decoration, with at least Pullverizer being known to have impressed due to having decorated plating. However, for unknown reasons the series was reduced to thirty robots, meaning that at least four robots from selection day were unsuccessful in their applications. Successful applicants received a phone call confirming their appearance in mid-July. The series featured five heats, each with six competing robots. After the first round, a "Losers Melee" decided which of the three defeated robots would reach the second round. The Grand Final was made up of the five heat winners and one "wildcard", chosen from the defeated robots by the show's producers. The six robots were split into two battles to determine the final four competitors, who would then play off in two one-on-ones before the final two competitors battled for the championship. Heats NOTE: Robots in italics withdrew from their intended battle before it took place. Heat A Competing robots: Arena Killer, Bamm Bamm, Lethal Swan, Lizzard, Philipper, Rat Round 1 *Arena Killer vs Lethal Swan: Arena Killer won *Lizzard vs Philipper: Philipper won *Bamm Bamm vs Rat: Bamm Bamm won Losers Melee *Lethal Swan vs Lizzard vs Rat: Lizzard won Semi-Finals *Bamm Bamm vs Philipper: Bamm Bamm won *Arena Killer vs Lizzard: Lizzard won Final *Bamm Bamm vs Lizzard: Bamm Bamm won Heat B Competing robots: Alien Destructor, Pullverizer, Pyramid of Chaos, RCC, Scraptosaur, Twisted Metal Round 1 *Pyramid of Chaos vs Twisted Metal: Twisted Metal won *Pullverizer vs RCC: Pullverizer won *Alien Destructor vs Scraptosaur: Alien Destructor won Losers Melee *Pyramid of Chaos vs Scraptosaur vs RCC: Scraptosaur won Semi-Finals *Alien Destructor vs Twisted Metal: Twisted Metal won *Pullverizer vs Scraptosaur: Pullverizer won Final *Pullverizer vs Twisted Metal: Twisted Metal won Heat C Competing robots: Botwork, Hammerhead, Maximum Torque, Meshuggah, Pika 2, X-Bot Round 1 *Botwork vs Maximum Torque: Botwork won *Hammerhead vs Pika 2: Hammerhead won *Meshuggah vs X-Bot: X-Bot won Losers Melee *Maximum Torque vs Pika 2 vs Meshuggah: Pika 2 won Semi-Finals *Botwork vs Hammerhead: Botwork won *Pika 2 vs X-Bot: Pika 2 won Final *Botwork vs Pika 2: Botwork won Heat D Competing robots: Blue, El-Mower, Enderbot, Flextreme, Project One, Slicer Round 1 *Enderbot vs Slicer: Slicer won *El-Mower vs Flextreme: El-Mower won *Blue vs Project One: Blue won Losers Melee *Enderbot vs Flextreme vs Project One: Enderbot won Semi-Finals *El-Mower vs Slicer: Slicer won *Blue vs Enderbot: Enderbot won Final *Enderbot vs Slicer: Slicer won Heat E Competing robots: NEAT Machine, MaxiMill, Pathetica, Sater, Shapeshifter, Sniper Round 1 *Pathetica vs Shapeshifter: Pathetica won *NEAT Machine vs Sater: Sater won *MaxiMill vs Sniper: Sniper won Losers Melee *MaxiMill vs NEAT Machine vs Shapeshifter: NEAT Machine won Semi-Finals *Pathetica vs Sater: Sater won *NEAT Machine vs Sniper: Sniper won Final *Sater vs Sniper: Sater won Grand Final Competing robots *Heat winners: Bamm Bamm, Twisted Metal, Slicer, Botwork, Sater *Wildcard: Lizzard Round 1 *Botwork vs Bamm Bamm vs Sater: Sater eliminated *Twisted Metal vs Slicer vs Lizzard: Twisted Metal eliminated Semi-Finals *Slicer vs Botwork: Slicer won *Lizzard vs Bamm Bamm: Lizzard won Final *Slicer vs Lizzard: Slicer won References Category:Dutch Series 1